


Bubblegum Never Tasted So Good

by ACH_24



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACH_24/pseuds/ACH_24
Summary: Marceline had had bubblegum before, but not like this
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Bubblegum Never Tasted So Good

Marceline stood leaning against the wall watching the woman she loved most in the world like any other day. Princess Bubblegum was briefing Finn and Jake on an adventure they were going to take about some special ingredient PB needed for a science project. Marceline honestly wasn't listening as usual. She pretended to be lost in thought but she was really just staring at her love thinking explicit, naughty things. It had been quite a while since she and PB had had any alone time together and Marceline was beginning to feel frustrated sexually. When Marcy was alone though she didn't dare touch or please herself knowing, that if her lover found out she would be punished because "noone touches my pussy but me." The words echoed in her head everytime she even thought about pleasing herself when Bubblegum wasn't around. She knew that even though she was alone in her house, somehow, someway, her lover would find out that she had touched herself and she would feel the repercussion of that which was Princess Bubblegum's dominant side. Of course, everyone that met Bonnie thought that she was a sweet and innocent woman just as she wanted, only Marceline knew there was a whole other side to Bonnie that noone except herself got the pleasure of knowing. When it was just Bonnie and her alone in the room, Bonnie became a completely new person. And frankly, Marcy absolutely loved it. Just thinking about the way that Bonnie dominated and took control over Marceline was getting her all hot and bothered. Fuck, it really had been forever since Bonnie had touched Marcy in the place that she needed it most. "Marceline," she heard her name called and came back to reality unwillingly. She looked at Jake who was now standing right next to her. Jake asked her if she was going to go on their adventure with him and all Marcy thought about was that now maybe she and PB could have some alone time. She told Jake no that she had other things to take care of and he and Finn left the lab on their way. After a few minutes, PB released Pep But of his duties and said that she was going to bed for the night. Marcy knew of course that Bubblegum had other things in mind.

Marceline quietly floated behind Bonnie up to her room. When they got there Bonnibel walked in and waited for Marceline to follow. Once inside she locked the door and went straight for the bathroom. Marceline knew that Bonnie would run a bath for her and Marcy to relax and talk about their day together as per usual when they got alone time. Only this time, Marcy's sexual frustration could not wait. She flew over to PB in her vampire speed and landed in between Bubblegum and the bathroom. Bonnie raised a quizzical eyebrow at Marcy but that was about all she got to do because in that close proximity to her lover, Marcy completely lost it. She grabbed Bonnie by the throat while her other hand wrapped around Bonnie's waist and she lifted them up into the air. Bonnie's eyes grew wide with knowledge of what was about to happen. It was very rare that Marceline took control in the bedroom. Of course, she was a badass demonic vampire queen outside the bedroom but inside she let Bonnie take control most of the time and she liked it that way. But not tonight. Tonight Marcy had let her animalistic side come out with the sexual frustration that had been building up for so long. She flew Bonnie to the other side of the room and pressed her against the wall. As she did so Bonnie let out a cute and little moan. This only sparked Marecline's dominant side even more. She smashed her lips against Bonnie's and pressed her body right against her so that she was pinned between her and the wall. Marceline grabbed Bonnie's thigh and raised it so that Bonnie had now had her legs wrapped around Marcy's waist. Both women were moaning into each other's mouths and it was fueling both of their needs. Marcy slipped her forked tongue out and caressed Bonnie's lower lip and Bonnie let out a low deep moan. Marcy smirked against Bonnie's lips and did it again. Marcy knew every little thing Bonnie liked sexually. She grabbed her throat with her hand and Bonnie whimpered causing Marcy to slip her tongue in her mouth. Bonnie always tasted so good and Marcy could just never get enough. Truth be told, kissing Bubblegum was Marceline's favorite thing to do in the whole world, she could do it for hours on end. Marceline grabbed Bonnie's ass with her other hand and started groping it and kneading it. Marceline was getting thoroughly soaked now and she knew it. Marceline pulled apart so that she and Bonnie could catch their breaths. She rested her head against Bonnie's forehead and smiled. Bonnie smiled back at Marceline and said "Hi baby." Marcy's heart fluttered and she fell even more in love with Bonnie every second of the day. 

Marceline floated them to Bonnie's bed and laid Bonnie gently on her back and lay on top of her. She caressed Bonnie's beautiful face and smiled a devilish smile. Bonnie asked Marcy what she was smirking about and Marceline just smiled at Bonnie and said "Oh nothing baby, I'm just getting ready to fuck the shit out of you." Bonnie's eye grew wide. The next thing Bonnie knew her clothes were being ripped off of her body and Marceline was naked on top of her. Marceline smashed her lips with Bonnie's making the beautiful pink woman let out a whimper. Marceline's hands grabbed Bonnie's breast and kneading them caressing roughly. She grabbed Bonnie's nipple between her thumb and forefinger and pinched and pulled Bonnie's nipple until it was hard and erect. Bonnie was moaning so loudly now into Marcy's mouth. Marcy grabbed Bonnie's throat and pushed her head to the side so that she had full access to PB's neck. The inner vampire within Marceline went crazy once she saw Bonnie's beautiful pink neck. Bonnie heard Marceline's fangs extend and she knew what was going to happen. Bonnie's breath hitched and her arousal grew stronger. Marceline could smell Bonnie's excitement and arousal and she couldn't wait any longer. Marceline sank her fangs into Bonnie's neck and let out a growl and Bonnie's moaned so loud. Marceline relished in all that was Bubblegum's pink lusciousness. Marceline was losing control and released Bonnie's neck with a whimper. She licked and kissed her bite mark and then made her way down to Bonnie's breasts. She flicked her forked tongue out and licked Bonnie's erect nipple causing Bonnie to moan her name. Marceline then entrapped Bonnie's breast with her mouth causing Bonnie to moan so loud she thought Pep But could hear. Marceline toyed with Bonnie's breast making Bonnie wiggle and squirm under her. Bonnibel knew that Marceline could make her cum this way and she knew that she was really close too seeing as it had been so long. Marceline knew Bonnie was close but she didn't want her to cum this way. She released Bonnie's breast with a 'pop.' She looked at Bonnibel's beautiful face and saw that she had a few strands of hair stuck to her forehead from sweat. She wiped her brow and kissed her softly. Bonnie was about to reciprocate when in the blink of an eye Marceline was between Bonnie's legs. Marceline stuck her tongue out and licked Bonnie all the way from Bonnie's ass to her clit. Marceline knew that Bonnie loved when she licked her asshole. She knew that it turned Bonnie on so much and that soon she would would be almost crying her name. Marceline opened Bonnie's pussy with her fingers and dipped her forked tongue as far as it would go into Bonnie's wet pussy. Bonnie's back arched off the bed and she grabbed Marcy's long black locks and moaned so loud. Marceline then grabbed Bonnie's swollen clit in her mouth and sucked hard. Marceline knew that it wouldn't take long, it never did. She was good with her mouth and they both knew it. While sucking on her swollen clit, Marcy flicked her tongue out and played with Bonnie's clit. Within seconds, Bonnie was screaming Marecline's name and her back was arching off the bed. Marceline was relentless and was not about to stop just because her wife was cumming. She kept sucking and flicking her tongue until Bonnie literally could not take anymore and she collapsed on the bed breathless. Marceline floated up to Bonnie's beautiful face and just floated there watching her eyes closed and trying to catch her breath. Finally PB opened her eyes to a smirking Marcy and she rolled her eyes at her stupid wife. She then grabbed Marceline and pulled her on top of her and smashed their mouths together. Once they came up for a breath Bonnie's eyes grew dark and lustful. Marceline knew right then and there that PB's dominant side had come out to play and she was about to get revenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, this is my first attempt at posting something like this. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave comments with your thoughts!


End file.
